havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 011 Rune and Quill Questions 2 (Mexana)
7:35:09 PM Forest King: Bhadad leads you down to the medical wing of the manor which seems comparatively small to, say, a hospital, but very well stocked and maintained. 7:35:56 PM Forest King: The healer you met earlier is standing in front of the door leading to Lady Mexana's bed. He's a small wood elven man, what little hair he has is slicked back and a pair of small spectacles he is in the process of cleaning. 7:36:17 PM Forest King: Healer: "Hello, good...afternoon already, well how about that?" 7:36:36 PM Rune: Time does go that way. 7:37:09 PM Forest King: Healer: "Lady Mexana's recovery seems to be going quite well. Your healer should be proud, it was most impressive." 7:38:05 PM Rune: Anna's very good at that sort of thing. 7:38:20 PM Forest King: Healer: "I would ask that you be cautious in there, though. I don't want her over-exerting herself." 7:38:30 PM Forest King: Healer: "But, this goes without saying." 7:38:52 PM Quill: Quill nods. "We'll be gentle." 7:39:01 PM Rune: ... I'll let Quill take the lead on this one. 7:39:09 PM Rune: He's nicer than I am. 7:41:05 PM Quill: Quill goes in, if he doesn't stop me. 7:41:11 PM Rune: Kite follows. 7:41:50 PM Forest King: He opens the door for you. Inside you see a small room with a very comfortable looking bed, surrounded by gossamer netting. In the bed is an extremely pregnant young woman. Her black skin is shiny with sweat, her long hair dissheveled and undone and her face, though very pretty, also a little haggard looking. Beside her is a young drow boy in a small suit. 7:42:00 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Hello." 7:42:33 PM Rune: Kite smiles, trying to appear friendly. 7:42:38 PM Forest King: Mexana turns to the boy. "Oma, go wait outside, ok, honey? Bhadad has something nice for you, I'm sure." 7:42:44 PM Forest King: The boy leaves with Bhadad. 7:43:22 PM Quill: Quill waves. "Hello, Lady Maxana. I'm Quillyn Rae. This is Rune. We're looking into what happened to you. Or helping, anyway. We're investigators back home. 7:43:35 PM Rune: Kite nods. 7:43:56 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Thank you. I would curtsey, out of respect, but..." 7:45:49 PM Quill: Don't worry about it. You're already a lot kinder than most of the folks we deal with. YOu haven't tried to roast us with fire breath even once. 7:46:05 PM Rune: Sometimes they just try to stab us. 7:46:27 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Well, this is a first time stabbing for me. How may I help you?" 7:47:12 PM Quill: I'm sure you've been over this a few times, but can you tell us what happened? 7:50:29 PM Forest King: Mexana: "It's somewhat hard to remember all the details, everything went by very quickly. I was in my bed, asleep. I remember feeling something shift and when I awoke, there was this figure on me. Like a big shadow. I screamed, he attacked me. I remember trying to shove him off. I vaguely remember a guard entering the room but...I was out after that." 7:53:07 PM Quill: Quill thinks. "..... so, who do you think is behind this?" 7:53:56 PM Forest King: Mexana: "I don't know. I haven't had a whole lot of time to think about it." 7:54:56 PM Rune: There must be some name that comes to mind. 7:55:35 PM Forest King: Mexana pauses to think. 7:56:28 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Hmmm...there was a...Lord Carrion (I called him Carrick last game...my mistake). My husband has been having...arguments with him recently." 7:57:36 PM Rune: What about your husband? 7:58:36 PM Quill: Arguments about what? 7:59:06 PM Forest King: Mexana: "My husband recently bought some of the Uncharted Lands. None of the houses were "happy" about it, exactly, but Carrion was furious. He's been complaining that he feels his territory is too small for a while." 7:59:59 PM Quill: Quill thinks. 8:01:27 PM Forest King: Mexana: "...it could...no, she wouldn't." 8:01:53 PM Rune: She? 8:03:52 PM Forest King: Mexana: "...just...it's nothing, silly little spat. Me and Lady Thezine also had words recently. There's this party coming up and Thezine felt it necessary that my sons and I be...elsewhere during the occasion. I believed I should be near my husband in case the baby comes and he agreed. So, he sort of...insisted we be invited and sit with the rest of the family." 8:05:04 PM Forest King: Mexana: "But I can't believed anyone in the family would do this. No, no." 8:05:18 PM Rune: Strangers usually don't care enough to hire assassins. 8:07:12 PM Quill: ((Thezine is... who again?)) 8:07:21 PM Forest King: ((First wife)) 8:07:31 PM Forest King: ((Daria's mom)) 8:08:20 PM Quill: How long has she been gone? 8:08:29 PM Quill: I know she's not home at present. 8:08:49 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Thezine? A week and a half now, I believe. ...maybe not quite that long." 8:09:05 PM Forest King: Mexana: "There's always so much to do." 8:10:11 PM Forest King: Mexana: "She left not long after she, Daris and I discussed the party. Daris would be our husband." 8:11:50 PM Rune: Hmm. 8:11:56 PM Rune: Does he have a favorite child? 8:14:10 PM Forest King: Mexana smiles: "If so, he's never shared that information with me. I am sure if you asked the children, they'd all say his favorite was someone else, but really, I think he loves them all quite equally." 8:14:27 PM Forest King: ((For the record, if anyone asks for an insight check, at any point, I will roll for you)) 8:14:34 PM Rune: ((I want one!)) 8:15:13 PM Quill: ((Ditto.)) 8:19:16 PM Forest King: Mexana: "...do you need anything else?" 8:19:47 PM Rune: No. Which wife is his favorite? 8:20:31 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Oh, I will not play that game." 8:20:56 PM Forest King: Mexana: "That's just feed for rumor mills." 8:21:22 PM Rune: It's not you? 8:21:58 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Why should it be me?" 8:23:33 PM Forest King: Mexana sighs. "If you want my honest opinion, I think his favorite wife is the one he needs most at that moment. He is a sweet, loving man, but he is a man with a very lax attention span." 8:24:29 PM Forest King: ((...you guys still here?)) 8:25:32 PM Rune: ((Yep!)) 8:25:42 PM Rune: Well, you are the youngest and the most recent. 8:25:48 PM Rune: That's usually how it goes. 8:26:10 PM Rune: ... I'm very surprised he's sweet. 8:26:23 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Why?" 8:27:50 PM Rune: Because he's playing husband and father as a numbers game. 8:27:53 PM Rune: It's creepy. 8:29:34 PM Forest King: Mexana: "...well...he has a very interesting perspective of life, I will give you that." 8:30:16 PM Rune: That's very tactful. 8:30:36 PM Rune: It sounds cold and calculating to me. 8:32:42 PM Forest King: Mexana: "It's something that is difficult to explain properly without meeting him. When he's with you, you feel like you are the center of his world. He is empathetic if you can get his attention. His attention can just be hard to hold onto." 8:33:40 PM Rune: What's he been paying attention to lately? 8:34:10 PM Forest King: Mexana: "His expansion into the Uncharted Lands. He left for it a while ago when he stopped hearing back from Osenas." 8:36:22 PM Rune: Hmm. How long? 8:36:45 PM Forest King: Mexana: "How long has he been thinking about it or how long ago did he leave?" 8:37:12 PM Rune: How long ago did he leave? 8:37:41 PM Forest King: Mexana: "Roughly a month, I'd say. He promised to be back for the baby, though, and he would not miss that." 8:38:16 PM Rune: ... when was the last time anyone heard from him? 8:38:55 PM Forest King: Mexana: "...not sure. I haven't heard from him since he left. Osenas or Berastil are in contact, magically, I think." 8:47:34 PM Quill: ((Okay, back, sorry bout that.)) 8:47:48 PM Forest King: ((S'ok, hi)) 8:47:57 PM Rune: ((Not your fault!)) 8:50:53 PM Forest King: ((So, do you guys wanna move on from Mexana?)) 8:51:17 PM Quill: ((I got nothing else myself.)) 8:51:37 PM Rune: ((Me either. Well, not without accidentally killing her.)) 8:52:02 PM Forest King: ((Let's not do that. :) )) 8:53:57 PM Forest King: Ok, so you guys leave. You see that Bhadad has given Omaloth, the young boy, a small toy. Quill, you recognize it as a Thir'ku, sort of a small drowish toy puzzle, that's meant to start as one shape and end as a different one. 8:54:44 PM Forest King: The healer is also there. "Everything go ok?" 8:55:07 PM Rune: Yes. She's not that nice all the time, is she? 8:55:44 PM Forest King: Healer: "Is every time I've seen her. Funny she can keep that up like she can. Especially after all that's happened." 8:57:21 PM Rune: All that's happened? 8:57:38 PM Quill: With the stabbing, I presume. 8:57:49 PM Forest King: Healer: "Well...the attack obviously. And, there was also her midwife." 8:58:09 PM Rune: Her midwife? 8:59:15 PM Forest King: Healer: "A druid woman, I believe. Specialized healer, helped her deliver both of her other boys. Was helping with this child too, but...well...the woman was quite old." 8:59:22 PM Quill: What happened with her midwife? 9:00:09 PM Forest King: Healer: "Heart gave out. Died in her sleep a while back." 9:00:27 PM Rune: Who did she get to replace her? 9:01:23 PM Forest King: Healer: "Me. I have been given the responsibility to help deliver. At this stage of the pregnancy, it would be hard to find someone else in time." 9:01:40 PM Quill: ((Quill would like an insight on this guy.)) 9:02:02 PM Rune: ((Ditto, whynot.)) 9:05:25 PM Forest King: ((Should we wrap it up here?)) 9:05:35 PM Rune: ((Sounds good!)) 9:05:55 PM Forest King: ((Ok, well I hope that helped.)) 9:06:15 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:06:25 PM Quill: Quill would like a word alone with Rune! 9:06:37 PM Forest King: Ok, go for it. 9:06:45 PM Rune: Kite never minds that. :) 9:07:05 PM Quill: Quill looks at her once they're alone. "Any thoughts? I got nothing. I"m not very good at reading people." 9:07:15 PM Rune: I don't know either. 9:07:46 PM Rune: I think Lady Mexana is trying really hard to be nice all the time and put a good face on everything. 9:08:09 PM Rune: Other than that, I don't have any idea either. It's usually the spouse. 9:08:30 PM Quill: Could be. She's drow. Maybe she has to pour it on a bit thicker than most folks up here. 9:08:45 PM Rune: Oh ugh, that's true. 9:13:11 PM Quill: But I have no idea. Maybe we should see what the others might have turned up. 9:13:52 PM Rune: Right. It's an idea, anyway.